The invention relates to a climate-controlled cabinet. Such cabinets comprise a climate-controlled chamber for receiving objects to be stored and a climate controller for generating controlled, climatic conditions in this chamber. They are used for objects that must be stored under controlled climatic conditions. The field of applications of such cabinets ranges from the long-term storage of microtiterplates to the breeding of cell cultures or microorganisms under well defined climatic conditions in a clean environment. In applications where particles or micro microorganisms must be stored floating in a solvent, an agitation of the stored goods may be necessary.
CH 690 645 describes a device having a user door and an automatic auxiliary door with storage towers and a transport device inside, the latter for transporting the objects between the storage towers and the auxiliary door. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the transport device makes access to the inner floor and walls of the chamber difficult or even impossible. For cleaning, the transport device must be removed.
The device shown in DE 100 24 581 has an inclined floor and a raised transport device. Accessability of the floor is, however, still not satisfactory. The lateral walls and the back wall remain difficult to reach. The raised transport device leads to a waste of space.